


渡 2

by coeurtendre



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurtendre/pseuds/coeurtendre
Summary: Un coeur tendre, qui hait le néant vaste et noir!





	渡 2

**Author's Note:**

> Un coeur tendre, qui hait le néant vaste et noir!

带着被缚的翅膀飞行，我们蹒跚着

穿过世界，一张横贯深渊的蜘蛛网。

——佩索阿 《轻轻地诉说，因为这是生活》

Chapter 2.

二十七好久没有这样安静地听过雨了。

在他还是一只小猫的时候，他曾缩在薄衾里为那人暖床，陪他听白日里淅淅沥沥的雨。等他迷迷糊糊醒过来，那人已经作了一首诗。“我的小老虎，来看看这首诗可好？”那人兴冲冲地指着字道，“这句‘青鸟不至情何限，细雨无边入户来[1]’可得我意哩！”他那时候看不懂字，也就无法欣赏世人盛赞的书法和诗词，只是看着几经涂抹的墨迹歪头咪咪叫。

那已经是很多很多年前的事了。

这一次听的是山城冬雨。夜很深了。雨霰在生了锈的防盗窗上敲出节奏不一的声响。二十七趴在深蓝色的彪马运动服上看着眼前男生的睡颜，有很多年不曾有过的无所事事之感。

这些年在妖界联合管理委员会奔波忙碌，他少有能停下来的时候。更别提这两年追踪跂踵[2]的日子。跂踵势大，那天与跂踵对抗他散了十成十的功力，原以为会魂飞魄散，却不想神魂却飘转着，依附在了一个耳罩上（后来经他观察，发现是一只黑色猫头鹰形状的耳罩）。这几天他便宿在耳罩上。不知耳罩主人是何方神圣，又或许只是有缘，他的神魂在这耳罩里温养得十分舒服。好在这些天他并没有发现有什么大新闻。这说明他那天起码遏制了跂踵降灾的势头。这么多天了，他在管理局的同事们再不济也应该得知情况，有了后续措施吧。

薄薄的窗帘掩不尽路灯光。昏昏沉沉的光线勾勒出男孩脸上硬朗的轮廓，晕染开一片高高低低的浓郁的阴影。那大男孩辗转反侧了好久，终于睡着了。

已经是年末了。二十七从未看过live house演出，托这男孩的福，晚上他挂在男孩脖子上，在live house的五平米舞台上近距离看到了一场新年演出。台上灯光是深蓝色的，带着点迷幻的若即若离。台下观众闹哄哄挤着，离台子好近。主持人说着不要走，再喝点酒[3]。他听那男孩唱着“汇聚成汪洋/才能和苍穹商量” “时间到了该敲钟了/但是钟没有/雾散去了该吹风了/但是风没有”[4]。这是个有趣的男孩。二十七有点感兴趣起来。

这也是正常的。他毕竟是只猫，化人那么多年好像也没有减少多少追逐未知的天性。既然现在他想要恢复人形似乎遥遥无期，他也懒怠过多自扰。

况且在这男孩身边，他预感自己并不会觉得无聊。

显见这是川渝地区。他听见很多人叫男孩臧言切（音同），也有喊妖娆的。二十七第一次接触这种文化，倒还能搞清妖娆大概是那男孩艺名。有人上前来靠男孩的肩膀：妖娆，怎地，真当不来了？另一个梳着脏辫（也许是这么说，二十七对这种发型不大熟悉）的男孩还没从人群里挤过来，声音已经直直飘过来了：“妖娆你要是走起了别忘了兄弟几个！”有人笑骂：“记得谁也不会记得你！”各色声音逐渐聚拢，让二十七想起好久以前尝过的麻辣火锅。“我给你们说，妖娆是来真的！上次我们去喝酒，喊他，他不去，练舞嘞！”又引起一片善意的笑：“妖娆长得帅，你看看台下多少妞冲他来的！”“你小子酸什么劲，你倒是battle干过他啊。”也有人搂着妖娆，朝一堆熟人喊：“都记得投票啊！森仙颜值臧言切雄起！”

二十七虽说活了很多岁，但也算不上老古董。托管理局那些叽叽喳喳小妖的福，他知道这些年偶像选秀行业大热。估计这个什么妖娆也差不离是要参加这类节目。

第二天，二十七便体会到选秀练习生也不容易。早上八点，妖娆穿着和昨晚一样的一套衣服到了练习室，打开视频开始跟练舞。大概十点的时候有舞蹈老师角色的人来指导妖娆。猫头鹰造型的耳罩被放在音响上，二十七只好被迫听了无数遍练舞曲目，看了一圈光影变换，直至夜幕低垂。

他早已记熟节奏动作，一开始还嫌弃妖娆动作僵硬，跟不上节拍。等他回神再看，竟发现妖娆已经跟上了大半。等到月落日升，妖娆已经能够分毫无差地跳完那支舞了。手机闹钟响起，六点二十五分。在练习室角落眯着的舞蹈老师终于醒过来，看到仍跟着音乐动作的妖娆大吃一惊：“你休息休息吧，你这练了多久了啊……”

妖娆的腿软了下，他也不去管，顺着劲趴到了地上，将就着休息起来。

二十七松了一口气。天知道他很少讨厌什么，这首曲子荣获特别地位。他可绝不要再听了。

他已经看明白了，妖娆绝不是心血来潮，抑或是为了混点人气随便参加这个偶像选秀节目的。他不再参加地下说唱活动之后，过日子已是入不敷出。更别提他有时候还借钱周济朋友，为此还卖掉了一个重度电子游戏患者赖以生存的PS。二十七看惯了这片土地上长辈们对小辈的宠爱——往往是不遗余力地为小辈铺平道路，难免在最初以为妖娆有什么世人眼中的家庭创伤。但他马上就发现妖娆有很爱他的爸爸。那是个有趣的人，说我支持你的音乐梦想，但你既然选择了自己的路就要自己负责，这其中当然也包括启动资金。

事到如今，妖娆为了他的音乐梦想也算是背水一战了。他每天风雨无阻地去练舞，回家来还要研究以往的选秀节目，不外乎韩国中国的。给他一点信心的是，另一个平台有同类节目大获成功，其中也有曾是rapper的选手成团出道。

新年过后，妖娆收拾行李准备飞往青岛。

单方面相处近两个月，二十七已经对妖娆吃完泡面还会洗干净泡面盒、出入会帮老人家拎菜之类的善意不以为奇了。但那些前线站姐们显然很是惊奇。她们举着长枪短炮，口袋里是妖娆和助理给的小面包，问小哥哥你叫什么名字。二十七听见妖娆说：“张颜齐。颜色的颜，齐天大圣的齐。”

哦，原来是这么写的。

节目录制前还有封闭训练阶段。张颜齐和同是独身前来的选手余宗遥组成了一队。这个过程倒还有些趣味。起先是一群人围着张颜齐问，哎，你不是rapper吗？为什么要来这个偶像选秀节目啊？

“啊，偶像和rapper也没什么不同吧。大家都是为了音乐梦想嘛。我最开始想做rapper就是因为觉得rap词可以表达态度，可以给人力量。所谓偶像也好，rapper也好，都是站在灯光下可以被大众看见的人。我想被人看见，想站得更高，传递给更多人精神力量。

很多人也都是为了梦想日复一日努力，可能家里不支持，可能还有很多自我怀疑的沮丧的时候。这么多人都坚持了下来，凭的不都是一腔热望吗？我一直觉得，舞蹈、歌曲，或者其他什么形式都只是载体而已，偶像要做的是通过这些载体传递正向的精神，让看到的人获得力量。可惜现在人们好像都有刻板印象，提到偶像就觉得是没有真才实学却享受很多人喜爱的名不副实的人。”

在场的男孩都是年轻气盛，很多人都有多年唱跳练习的经验。冷不防听到这番话，怪叫声和鼓掌声此起彼伏。余宗遥虽然站在外圈，也不由鼓掌。他是名校在读生，参加节目纯粹是为了音乐创作梦。他和张颜齐一样并非偶像产业体系里的主流形态，这一点让他感到了安全感。

更何况张颜齐是少有的会耐心听他磕磕绊绊说完一句完整的普通话的人。

音乐上的交流很容易超越冷冰冰的社会经济地位[5]分析方法。他俩很快熟识起来，编排出vocal和rap搭配精妙的《the monster》。

可惜并不是好的舞台就能够拥有镜头。光鲜的节目背后总有着复杂的考量。

余宗遥是香港人。风声鹤唳，草木皆兵。初评级舞台一闪而过，那些深夜练习、整日练琴的故事也许被记录了下来，也许没有，也无人知晓。

余宗遥走的那天，张颜齐在住了近百人的大通铺里断断续续哭了八个小时。泪水落在纸上，晕染了新写的歌词：风响起/有谁听见知更鸟的微鸣/月光是无力，六便士满地。[6]

张颜齐更加拼命了。他的第一次正式排名是第八名。送别余宗遥之后，张颜齐戴上猫头鹰耳罩，把自己蒙在被子里。

“他跟我讲‘向前走，莫回头’。我还记得那天他妈妈跟他说这句话的时候……

我从来没有想过能够有这个名次。

既然现在我在这个位置上，要更加努力啊，要背上宗遥的那一份梦想继续向上走啊。”

睡在下铺的余宗遥走了后，张颜齐除了和同为B班的何洛洛外，就属和周震南、姚琛在一起的时候最多。姚琛是说唱爱好者，自第一天学员见了面之后就找上张颜齐请教说唱技巧。这个重庆人不客气地拿走了张颜齐带的几瓶老干妈，两人很快熟悉起来。一来二去，姚琛也把同为川渝人的周震南介绍给了张颜齐。这两人也算是对彼此闻名已久，自有说不完的话。学员们已经习惯三个人同来同往了。

只是第二次公演的队伍组成有点出乎意料。因为周震南的队伍只剩一个空缺，张颜齐作为具有先选权的人，选择了赵磊的队伍，把最后一个位置留给了姚琛。与此前学员们以为三人会在一支队伍的情况相去甚远。

网络观众的意见也总是摸不透。曾经出现过的“不想再看到张颜齐和周震南在一组表演”的声音早已消失。千万条网路相互传送着“人品好差”、“长得好丑”之类的评价。

这是张颜齐第一次遭受到扑面而来的恶意。

“虽然说没人骂的人肯定不火，但是没人愿意被人骂吧。”张颜齐又一次把头埋在被子里，连身子也缩了起来。一米八几的人原来也可以缩成一团。

“怎么说呢，那时候我的排名还比较安全嘛，姚琛不得行。这个位置留给他比较要紧。那时候也来不及和南南商量了，确实有点对不起他。”

“我知道，节目组肯定有利用这一点。这些天我也算懂得剪辑是什么意思了。但我就是……我也不知道，我只是不想做我自己不想做的事。

周震南有次对我说，他能够为了音乐做任何事。所以他一个solo歌手接各种综艺、选秀，这次也来参加男团选秀了。

我知道他也许是对的。我也不是不能妥协，但是，人应该有一定程度的，基本的自由意志吧。

我跳舞不好，我可以练舞24个小时，哪怕别人觉得我在浪费时间走不擅长的路。我声乐不好我也可以逼自己练。

但是一定要我做什么没必要的事，我真的不大行。”

他扯动嘴角，露出了虎牙，二十七觉得他有点隐隐骄傲的劲：“没人比我更想要我自己成功了，我真的不想再接不到演出吃不起饭了……但是人总是有所为有所不为的。”

骂声愈烈，张颜齐更拼着劲要做好舞台。二十七看着他们组提交的demo被打回重做，看着他们在一天时间里又制作了新歌、通宵彩排，心里更佩服了一点。没有谁的梦想能够简简单单实现。

在节目组的九十来天实在给人不知山中日月长的错觉。情绪上的大起大落太多了些，通宵练习的频率太高了些，遭受的非议和误解也太难排解了些。

张颜齐回来得一次比一次晚了。他再也没有失眠的困扰，往往沾上枕头便睡。只有二十七在大通铺里偶尔响起的抽泣声里看着越来越少的学员，看着他。这一晚张颜齐和其他创作二组的学员一起被叫去重录了舞台。毕竟公演舞台有个学员忘词的问题过于严重了。

又过了几天，二十七常常要在清晨才看到张颜齐回来。为了准备第三次公演舞台，张颜齐几乎是睡在练习室里练习高音的。

节目接近尾声，录制场地逐渐有一种奇异的热闹：时不时就有娱乐公司的高层过来节目录制地，办完事也会来安抚鼓励学员。

背靠大公司的学员大多已经有了着落，或者是确定出道，各方已经交换意见和资源了的，或者是本就打算走影视路线，混个前二十名积累人气的。经纪人打了电话来，张颜齐差不多知道了自己的大致名次。节目中后期的时候，他的排名开始下跌。他知道前面几名身后的公司哪个都不好得罪。并没什么可抱怨的。粉丝支持是一方面，选手的硬实力、软实力是一方面，人脉资源当然也是很重要的一部分。如果取这三个维度，那么他确实排不了前三名。

排名并不能说明什么。只是对不起我的粉丝。他用手指转着耳罩。二十七被晃得有点晕。

我现在还是太弱了啊。总有一天我会守护我的梦想，保护爱我的人。

6月8日那天，张颜齐以第七名出道。一个对于他和他的公司而言都毫无意外的结果——“他名字不是谐音7吗？挺有缘的，就第七名吧。”

* * *

注：文中提到的练舞练到第二天清晨素材来自张颜齐的舞蹈老师微博；吃泡面不敢随便处置泡面盒的事来自态度音乐张颜齐的同事微博。

[1] 我瞎写的，文盲预警。

[2] 跂踵，古代传说一种带来瘟疫的鸟。《山海经·中山经》又西二十里，曰复州之山，其木多檀，其阳多黄金。有鸟焉，其状如鸮，而一足彘尾，其名曰跂踵，见则其国大疫。

[3] 原话，引自网络视频，来源暂不可考。

[4] 引自张颜齐《贰拾》原版歌词。

[5] Socioeconomic status，发达国家比较流行的评判个体的工具。

[6] 我瞎写的，假装是rap词。


End file.
